You Can't Face Danger Alone
by nacos
Summary: AU-Some new kids have joined Naminé's school; will she be able to handle their drama? What about her autophobia? And what about Roxas's notorious gang? NAMINÉ/ROXAS! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Ah, my first Naminé/Roxas fiction! I must say, its definitely easy writing about a relationship I can relate to easily. Well...not that I have a gangster stalking me or anything...but...okay, you know what, whatever. -sigh- Now, lets let the first chapter go off with a bang, shall we?_

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

A group of three teenagers walked down the hall as all heads turned onto them. They could be described as beautiful, cute, and graceful.

The girl to the left had long, pale blonde hair swept delicately on her right shoulder, tickling her porcelain skin. Beneath her bangs, you could see two deep, dark oceanic orbs. She had a small smile on her soft lips, brightening up her facial features. She wore the classic school uniform: white short-sleeved dress shirt with a blue plaid tie and matching skirt, black blazer and dark brown shoes. Long, dark blue socks could be seen running up her legs and stopping mid-thigh. This is Naminé, sweet and silent at first glance.

Next to her, in the middle, was another girl, but this time had dark red, almost brown, hair. She has bright, lively, pale blue eyes that seem to smile at everything. This girl wore a white short-sleeved dress shirt with a blue plaid tie and matching skirt, no blazer and coal black shoes. Her dark blue socks went to her knees. She too, wore a smile, but this one was full of laughter, at the boy next to her. This is Kairi, lively and girly.

The only boy, too the far right, was talking animatedly, his brown, spiky, uncontrollable hair bobbing slightly as he moved his hands. His eyes were big and adorable, a deep blue like the first girl. His mouth was moving quickly and loudly, laughing after every few words. He was wearing a white short-sleeved dress shirt with a blue plaid tie and matching golf pants, and dark brown shoes. He held his blazer in his waving arms. This is Sora, unbelievably hyper and happy.

These three were the most popular people in the school, but they don't let that get to their heads; they're the some of the nicest people you could meet. "And then I threw it at the girl's head, but it ended up hitting the teacher's wrinkly face! She was so angry!" Sora laughed, making Kairi laugh just as hard and Naminé giggle. "But I ended up getting a detention." He frowned.

"A detention on the last day of our freshman year? Does that mean you have a detention today?" Naminé asked. "Yep. You guys have to get detention with me!" Sora begged with his pouty face. "No way, it was your fault you did it!" Kairi stuck her tongue out at him and turned to her locker, dialing the combo. Naminé stopped at the locker to the right of Kairi's and Sora stopped at the one on the left. They put away their extra materials and slammed their lockers simultaneously. "What's everyone's first period?" Kairi asked, stepping back a bit. "I have Chemistry." Naminé smiled slightly at her friends knowing their answer. "Aww darn. I have a math." Sora said. "Me too!" Kairi high-fived him and frowned at Naminé, "Too bad you have to take the stupid advanced classes, Nam."

"Well, this is my only truly advanced one. All the other ones are Pre-Advanced." Naminé waved at them, "I better go. You guys have fun!" She turned and walked to hall C. She walked in and sat at the front row, first desk. She figured that was always the best seat for the first day, it sort of shows the teacher you're not a huge slacker, and you pay attention. First impressions are everything.

Naminé pulled out some basic materials and laid back a bit. She let out a sigh and looked around; the teacher was engrossed on something on the computer and the students were chatting amongst themselves. The blonde wished she had some friends in this class, but sadly, she found none. A loud shrill bell went off, signaling the end of the passing period. The teacher's gaze finally left the computer and to a clipboard, which he picked up and walked to the front of the class. "I'm Mr. Leon, I'll be your Chemistry teacher for this year. I will call role now, and you will reply with, "here", do I make myself clear?" He demanded, glaring at every one of us. "Yes, sir," the class resounded. After some names he called Naminé's name: "Ah, Naminé Highwind...Cid's kid, huh?" She replied with a shy nod. Her father was the mechanics teacher at this school. "You should know what teachers expect then." He turned his eyes away from Naminé's blues and continued. It went good until he arrived at the 'S's. "Roxas Strife." Mr. Leon called, but was greeted only by silence. "Roxas Strife." He repeated, then shook his head, muttering something like: "The new kid's got guts skipping the first day of school."

The rest of first period went normally with the teacher describing his expectations and rules. The bell rang and students bolted out the door eagerly. Naminé shifted her dark blue eyes around to find her friends but they didn't appear anywhere. She sighed inwardly and walked to her next class: English. It was in hall B. She walked to the hall and turned to see Sora and Kairi laughing at their lockers. "Hey guys!" Naminé greeted. "Oh, hey Nam!" Sora smiled. "I have English next." She told them, leaning against the lockers. " It turns out Sora and I have the same schedule." Kairi gave a sad smile. "But we should have the same lunch, right?"

"I have B Lunch." Naminé crossed her fingers in hopes of the same lunch. "Oh, me too! YAY!" Kairi glomped Naminé happily. "The bell's about to ring! Get to class, girl!" The auburn haired girl pushed the blonde haired girl in the general direction of her class and waved. "Have fun!" Naminé sighed and walked into her class which was all full except for two seats, one in the middle and the other in the back. She sat in the middle one and ignore the gasps of the people next to her, no doubt freaking because of her seating choice. The bell again went off and the teacher walked to the front of the class. "My name is Miss Yuna. As you know, our classes are back to back so we have an extended time together. This won't take much time at all, and since I don't have that many lesson plans, I might let you go next period if you behave this one." Her clear, bell-like voice went off. "Now, its time for me to call role." As usual, there was a pause at Naminé's name. She just received a knowing smile. Also, another thing happened, again: "Roxas Strife? Are you here today darling? Roxas?" No answer. Naminé vaguely wondered where this kid could be, but dismissed the thought to listen to the teacher. Before she knew it, both 2nd and 3rd periods had passed by smoothly.

Naminé got ready for 4th period without meeting up with Kairi and Sora; she never saw them. She sat in history class, her mind in a daze. She couldn't focus without someone she knew beside her. Her loneliness always got the best of her in these types of situations. She hugged herself and said "here" at the proper time when it came. Her mind only focused when she once again heard the name "Roxas Strife". Her eye twitched, was he in _all_ of her classes? He was a no-show again, and she wondered what the heck kind of idiot would skip on the first day of school.

Finally, the bell rang for Lunch. Naminé jumped out of her seat a little too eagerly and surprised the students next to her. You couldn't blame her, with a fear of loneliness, no friends, and hearing the name Roxas Strife over and over she was handling it pretty well. "Kairi, Sora!" She saw the two walking to lunch. "Nam!" They did a group hug and walked together. The trio picked out a table at the center of the cafeteria and Sora and Kairi went to the lunch line. Naminé brought out her bento - she found school food too repulsing - and smiled at the omelette, octopus sausages and steamed rice sitting nicely in her pink plastic container. "Yum!" Kairi and Sora chorused as they sat down, eying Naminé's lunch. She giggled, "Would you like me to bring some extra tomorrow for you two to eat?" She asked. The two nodded enthusiastically and chowed down on their food. "So how was school so far?" Sora asked. "Well, there's this guy named Roxas Strife. He's absent TODAY of all days and so far, he's in all of my classes. Its getting tiring hearing every teacher pause after saying his name." Naminé complained.

"I can imagine!"

Lunch continued in a good direction until Naminé figured out she only had Gym with Kairi and Sora. "Well that sucks." The girl moped, throwing away her trash and walking to her next class. "Yeah," Kairi looked at the ground in a sad manner. "But at least its Gym! Last periods together are always good!" Sora tried to find the positive side, as always. "Oh, well." Naminé stopped in front of her class. "See ya guys." She walked in and sat at the back of the class, giving up on the first impression business. She was not up to keeping that up for she was way too bummed out on the fact that she has almost no classes with her friends. Roxas Strife was called once again at the front, but this time, there were two others: Axel Flurry and Larxene Nymph. Naminé quirked an eyebrow. Who were these kids? Why aren't their parents doing anything about this? She shook her head and let her mind wander.

Next was her free period, which she spent on her favorite freshman spot, the rooftop. She leaned on the railing the lined the edge and let the wind blow her pale hair around delicately. Her serene face was broken by a loud cry below. Naminé tilted her head down and saw a boy punch another. She recognized one: Seifer. The other was new to her. On impulse, she quickly ran down the stairs and out the door where she found the fighters. But...they were gone? _Huh,_ Naminé thought. She heard some rustling beside her and found Seifer in a bush, bruised and bloodied. "S-Seifer? Are you alright?" She called. Naminé didn't know this boy exactly, but she was sure he'd know her name at least. "You're Naminé right?" He deep voice sounded as he got up. "Y-Yes. I just heard some fighting from the rooftops and I went to go check it out." She said. "Yeah, well some kid I didn't even know totally came and started a fight. He was pretty strong for a little shrimp." Seifer cracked some bones and without even a goodbye, he left her out in the open. So some short kid was around, picking fights with random people? She knew she didn't want to be beaten up, so she ran inside as the bell rang.

Now was Gym, the last period of the day. Naminé sighed happily as she opened her gym locker and changed into a blue shirt with black shorts. Kairi walked in the locker room just as Naminé walked out. "Hey, Nam!" Kairi hugged her and went to change into her own clothing. Naminé tied her hair into a ponytail and went to sit in the gym. Sora was already seated, bouncing happily as Naminé sat next to him. "Hey Sora." He hugged her in response and looked at the teacher with anticipation. Sora wanted to join the soccer team and this was his chance to make a good first impression. Right as Kairi walked out, he began to call role. The trio said "here" at their respective times and Naminé groaned when she heard the name Roxas Strife and Axel Flurry. So Roxas Strife really was in _all_ of her classes. Kairi and Sora chuckled at Naminé's reaction.

At last, school was over. Sora left for his detention as Kairi and Naminé walked home together. They talked about the different teachers and Naminé's run-in with Seifer. This shocked Kairi, seeing as how Seifer was the strongest man in the school. "Guess we got some new kids to watch out for." Kairi half-joked.

The split in their separate sections of town and Naminé walked the rest alone. She unlocked her door and called out, "I'm home!" Some scuffling could be heard and a woman in her late 30's walked out in an apron. "Welcome home, Nami dear. Dinner should be ready in a bit." Naminé nodded and began walking upstairs. "Thanks, mama. I'll wash myself up."

Naminé's family was a normal, average one. Sweet mother (that could really be a fangirl at times!) who cares for her family and has no job. Working father who came home for dinner and to sleep, then went back to work in the morning after coffee. Naminé was an only child; her parents had it all planned out. As Naminé sat down at the table, her mother giggled. "So, Nami, did you meet any cute guys on your first day?" She set a plate in front of the blondes seat and two others in front of more chairs. "No, mama. It was a pretty uneventful day. The only interesting thing was that there were these people absent on the first day." Namine put some food in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "There's this one named Roxas Strife who's in all my classes. It was tiring hearing them all like, 'Roxas Strife? ROXAS STRIFE!!' and stuff."

Her dad came home and ate dinner with them and Naminé went upstairs to finish her homework before going to sleep.

**~ Chapter 1 End ~**

_How was that? WOO! Roxas makes his appearance in the next chapter, so don't worry. Let me explain something: Nami has a fear of being alone, and its just random. There isn't a story behind it or anything. She's just afraid, and thats that. Now, up front, Naminé seems quiet but if you get to know her she has a good sense of humor and can pack a pretty good punch! I have such hopes for this story, so please give some critique!_

_---Eat Moar Jelloz_


	2. Chapter 2

_These chapters are going to be kind of short until it gets to the real plot, when I have a lot to cover. So just sit tight, and I promise, it will get better._

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

The trio walked into school the next morning, surprised to feel something different. "No one's looking at us for once?" Sora scratched his chocolate spikes. "Nam, Sora, look," Kairi pointed to a group of people behind them. Many whispers of "Who are they?" and "They weren't here yesterday" or "Those must be the absent students" were resonating throughout the hallway. Naminé turned to get a better look at them. There were six people walking in a row towards the area where the trio was, seemingly oblivious to the people staring.

The first one was a boy with silver-grey-purple hair covering one eye, holding a book. He had his blazer on that covered the normal outfit. He was quiet and shorter than the rest.

The second one was a boy with sandy blonde hair that looked like it got attacked by a lawn-mower; it was between a mullet and a mohawk. He was talking almost exactly like Sora usually did and he had his blazer over one shoulder with his tie loosely done.

The third one was another boy, though this was less obvious, and his hair was a deep pink, almost brown. It was long and messy and he held a rose in his hand. His blazer was already draped in petals...

The fourth one was a girl with slicked back blonde hair and two protruding spikes in the front. She had a nasty grin on that did not show a happy world. She had no blazer and no tie.

The fifth one was another boy who had a big firey mane spiked backwards. Two triangular tattoos were visible under his emerald eyes and he had no blazer but a long-sleeve shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. No tie was present.

The sixth and last one was a boy who was as equally short as the first. His big mess of blonde spikes curved upwards in one direction. He had deep, sky blue eyes. His blazer was tied around his waist and his tie wasn't even done all the way: it just hung on his neck.

Naminé was very eager to find out which one was Roxas Strife. She thought maybe they could become friends. Her thought process skidded to a halt as the bell rang loudly, signaling for the kids to get to their first period. Naminé scurried to class and sat in the middle this time. She looked at the door with much anticipation at who this Roxas character was. "Highwind, turn around." Mr. Leon barked and Naminé followed his directions but kept itching to turn around and look at the door. The teacher called roll and this time, when he said "Roxas Strife" he got an answer! Naminé quickly turned around and looked at who had raised their hand. She saw it was the boy with the blonde spikes, the 6th one in the row. "Highwind, if you don't keep your eyes to the front I'll have to make Strife stand in front of you and stare you down all period. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes sir! Forgive me!" She got up and bowed in apology before sitting back down in her seat. She had to admit, Mr. Leon's punishments were really odd. Mr. Leon sighed and face-palmed before continuing. All throughout the period Naminé could just _feel _Roxas's stare. So she really did get her punishment.... Her head repeatedly almost turned but she willed it to stop. "Keep it cool, Nam." She mumbled to herself before putting away her things for the bell would ring in 3......2......1! Her head jerked to Roxas to see him raise an eyebrow at her with a very blank stare. He scoffed and stood to leave, closing the door behind him.

During 2nd and 3rd period she was sure to sit in the very back so she wouldn't feel his constant stare. The bell was just about to ring when Roxas jumped in just on time. He sat in a desk next to Naminé's and she groaned in her head. Now if she wanted to have a closer look it would be **very** obvious and awkward. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and began taking notes on participles. She took a sneak peek at Roxas to see that he was asleep, his face buried in his arms and his back rising and falling in a slow rhythm. She smiled unconsciously and duplicated her notes. If she was going to make friends with this boy, she would need to do something nice for him. She wrote _From: Naminé Highwind _at the top then: _Sleeping in class isn't very smart. I'll help you out this time though, Roxas. ^0^_

She slipped it under his arm without stirring him and ran out the door when the bell rang so he wouldn't see her. She peaked inside the window to see him pick up the paper and look at it with a blank stare, then a shrug and he put it in his pocket. Naminé smiled, perhaps this was working! She walked to history feeling Roxas's gaze on her back. Was he going to ask about it during class? Naminé didn't take that into consideration. She cursed and crossed her arms while she walked into the door. She sat down and looked as Roxas walked in with the same bored expression. He sat in the desk in the far corner of the class room and stared at the wall. Naminé pursed her lips in thought. _He doesn't seem to care... _She thought. She needed a friend that would stay with her when Sora and Kairi weren't there so she wouldn't feel lonely. But he completely showed no interest. She sighed and went on with her business until the bell rang. She jumped up for lunch in excitement to see Sora and Kairi. She made her big bento that day so she could share it with whoever was interested.

When she made it to the cafeteria she saw Sora and Kairi already seated with two other kids at their school who were pretty high on the school food-chain themselves: Selphie and Tidus. "Hey guys. What's up?" Naminé sat down with them and pulled out their bento. "Kairi was wondering what was up with the new kids." Tidus said, right on cue as the 6th of them walked in.

"Well the thing is," Selphie began, taking a sip of her smoothie, "they're part of the notorious gang, Organization XIII. They go and rob stores, kill people, beat them up, you name it! But this is only 6 of them. There are 7 others who are already out of school. But the sixth that are here are: Zexion - the emo bookworm, Demyx - the mullet/mohawk guy, Marluxia - rose boy, Larxene - the sadistic chick, Axel - the pyromaniac, and Roxas - the totally cute blondie." Selphie sighed, "If Roxas wasn't in the gang, I would totally go for him, but I heard that the last girl who got close him only wanted him for the danger and his looks."

Tidus glared at the group. "They're all ugly. C'mon Selphie, lets go." He was obviously jealous. "So they're all in a gang? I guess it isn't good that Roxas is in all your classes." Kairi chuckled. Sora looked surprised, "Dude I have at least one in every period!"

Naminé stared at Roxas, wondering if he would show any interest in being her friend. They eventually made eye contact, though it was brief, about 2 seconds. After lunch was over, she put her bento away and made her way to math. She sat in the far back and pulled out her things. The doors opened revealing Roxas, Axel, and Larxene. Axel was apparently talking about something funny because Larxene was laughing and Roxas wore an amused smirk.

Axel sat next to Naminé and Roxas sat next to him, then Larxene. The pale blonde girl suddenly felt awkward and out of place, sitting next to these people who were so familiar with each other. She frowned, feeling lonely again. She felt a dry sob slip out of her lips and she covered her mouth quickly but the group next to her had heard it. "You okay, girlie?" Axel asked poking her shoulder. She looked up at him and nodded wordlessly, afraid that he might eat her or something if she said something wrong. "Okay..." He sounded like he didn't believe it much, especially since he turned around and said to Roxas, "I think I was just lied to." Naminé giggled a bit at his mock-defeated tone. She saw Axel smirk at her in her peripheral vision and she smiled happily. She knows that one of the members aren't bad now, so now she can assume that some of the others are nice too.

**~*~**

After math, Naminé went up to the rooftop for her free period, but saw that the door was already ajar. She opened it fully to see Roxas leaning against the rail. "You found my secret palace, Roxas." She said, chuckling a bit. "I'm Naminé." She said, holding out her hand to shake his. He slapped her hand away and growled, "Don't think we're friends you brat." He put his hands in his pockets and left quickly, slamming the door behind him.

_W-What just...happened?_ Naminé absentmindedly rubbed her hand,_ Was I just rejected?_

Her eyebrows knitted together, _What did I do wrong?_

Free period ended and Naminé made her was to the locker rooms. She saw Kairi and smiled at her, "Hey Kai!" She gave her a hug and began getting dressed. "So, how was your day so far, Nam?" Kairi asked as Naminé pulled her hair into a ponytail. She walked out of the locker room with Kairi and made their way to Sora. "Good, got rejected though." Naminé frowned. "What?!?!?" Kairi screeched, making all heads turn in their direction, even Roxas and Axel's. "Sorry, just ignore her!" Naminé sighed when all heads looked away. "I'll explain it later, okay?" Naminé sighed. "Later better be over the phone when we get home!" Kairi hissed. "Yeah, yeah." Naminé smiled sadly. Mr. Cloud made them jog around the track 4 times non-stop and told them to get dress. Naminé wiped the sweat off her forehead with a paper towel and changed out of her clothes.

**~ *~**

"Don't forget to call!" Kairi yelled as they parted ways. Naminé nodded wordlessly and walked home, feeling worn out since she just ran 2 miles non-stop. She unlocked her door and walked in, "Hey mama, I'm home." She called. "Wash up darling, dinner will be ready in 5." Her mother yelled back.

After Naminé finished her dinner she ran up stairs with her phone and called up Kairi. "Finally, you call!" Kairi complained when she picked up. "I know, I just had to eat dinner first."

"Okay so...you got rejected..." Kairi started. "Before you go insane, I got rejected a friendship, I wasn't professing my eternal love." Naminé explained. "Alright, so I decided since Roxas was in all my classes I could erm...well be his friend. You know, my weird loneliness problem....I need someone there. Well anyway, I saw him up in my sanctuary and I said hi and held out my hand to shake his. Then, he just slapped my hand away and said, 'Don't think we're friends, you brat.' and stormed off."

"Wow, thats cold, Nam." Kairi said in a sympathetic tone. After a second of silence Kairi spoke again, "You know...what about what Selphie said? The last girl only wanted him for show...so try and get across to him that you only want to be friends."

"Thats a great idea, Kairi, but how?" Naminé frowned. "Hmm...befriend his friends?" Kairi suggested. "I'll try. I have to get to sleep now, though. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye bye." Naminé hung up and laid back on her bed. She began to rub her hand again, as if she could still feel it. "What's up with him..."

**~ End of Chapter 2 ~**

_Okay, just bear with me! I'm not good at starting out stories, but I promise it will get better! Give the story a chance! Anyway, I love whoever is out there reading this, it means a lot to me. Free sea-salt ice cream for chu! I feel like my stories are getting shorter....does anyone have any tips?_

_--Eat Moar Jelloz_


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3 ~

Naminé walked into the busy school with her two best friends and sighed contently as the day was almost back to normal. _Almost._ Kairi nudged her and pointed towards Roxas. The platinum blonde looked to find Roxas glaring heatedly at her, and she paled instantly. She noticed Axel and Demyx were looking at her too, but they were with curious eyes, not the one's that seemed to picture her very death. She gave a weak smile and waved, only to have Roxas flip her off and storm away. Axel waved back at her before chasing down Roxas with Demyx. "Okay, what the heck was that about? Someone's PMSing." Sora asked. "Um...long story. I'll tell you during our free period, Sora." Kairi said touching Naminé's arm to let her know she's there. "I'll do this so I won't be alone ever again." Naminé smiled at the thought. "I'll get Roxas to crack." She walked off after saying good bye to her friends.

Walking into class, Naminé couldn't help but chuckle at Roxas who had his arms crossed defiantly like a child. Naminé could feel Roxas's heated glare at her head throughout the first 4 periods. She tried to ignore it, but it kept popping back up in her head. She jumped out of her chair and to the cafeteria as fast as she could, eager to get away from Roxas. When she saw Kairi and Sora she sighed. "Dear Lord, is there a hole in my head? Because Roxas probably made it real deep with all that glaring." Sora giggled a bit at that. "Try and talk some sense to him during your free period." Kairi said, slurping on her Diet Coke. "Hmm..." Naminé frowned. "He's probably going to be really stubborn though." She complained.

"Just do it. It can't make anything worse than it already is, can it?" Kairi asked, wearing a grin. Sora smiled too, "Yeah! Naminé, you can turn anyone around!" The girl sighed in defeat, "Alright..."

**~*~**

The bell rang for free period and she immediately went to her sanctuary, hoping that Roxas would be there. She opened the door and found Roxas leaning on the railing, like last time. The soft wind was blowing his hair around his face, tickling it delicately. His eyes were closed and would almost look asleep, were it not for him standing. Once she saw him, her self-control broke. "What's your problem?!" Naminé yelled, shocking both blondes. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him lightly. "I come here, try to be your friend and you call me a brat, flip me off, and glare at me all day! You won't even give me a chance to prove that I don't just want you for 'the danger' or for the status! Heck, I don't even want_ you_! I just want a darn friendship!"

Roxas slapped her hands away, "Shut up! Don't act like you know me! I know you just want to use me like all the others and now you're pouting because you couldn't get what you want!" Roxas yelled back, equally fierce.

"I'm trying to benefit the both of us!"

"Oh yeah, sure, how does this benefit me? Some random, selfish girl trying to--" She interrupted him. "Now look who's talking! You say I don't know you when you act like you know me! You're such a hypocrite!"

Roxas's glare intensified as he pointed a finger at her, "No, you're just get defensive now that I've got you pegged! You're just one of those popular girls who have no real friends and you just want to bring others down with you! You only care about what you want, and nobody else!"

"Yeah I'm trying to get what I want, but I just don't want to be alone anymore!" Naminé yelled, her voice cracking. _Oh no_, Naminé thought, _I'm going to cry! I can't let him see me like this! Run_! Her hands began to shake and she hugged herself, running off, ignoring the call. "Wait!" Roxas's eyes widened; there was something wrong with this.

Naminé ran aimlessly, the walls blurring beside her. After about 5 minutes, she slumped against the wall and buried her face inside her hands. _Just the thought of being alone...I can't take it..._

_BRIIIIIIING_

The bell rang loudly and brought Naminé to her feet. She continued running, desperately trying to find Kairi or Sora. She didn't even think, just ran...running...running...runn....ing...Naminé fell to her knees with a broken cry and laid in the middle of the now empty halls. And there she blacks out.

**~*~**

"Kairi!" The auburn haired girl turned her head to the sound of her name, not recognizing the voice. She saw the blonde haired boy running towards her, with what seemed like all his strength. "Roxas?" He stopped in front of her, hands on his knees. "N-Naminé....alone....can't...find....her." He panted. The girl gasped and grabbed Roxas's hand, dragging him with her. "Naminé!" They both called, running down the halls. "Nami!" Kairi cried out. _I have to keep my promise!_ She thought franticly.

"Roxas!" Kairi yells, seeing a broken form on the ground before her. Roxas runs to her direction and sees Naminé, in all her frail glory, crumpled on the tile floor. "Nam...." Kairi brushed the hair out of Naminé's eyes and shook her gently. Two deep blues slowly open, focusing on first Kairi, then Roxas. "W-What hap--" She was interrupted by Kairi's abrupt hug. "I'm sorry we don't have similar schedules...I fail as a friend...I promised your mama that I would help your autophobia...but I can't be there for you..." Roxas sat behind, feeling helpless. _We don't know each other...but I can't help wanting to reach out to her._ Roxas thought, his mind lingering to the words autophobia. "And what's even worse...Sora and I can't walk you home...we both have unavoidable events that always occur." Kairi let Naminé go when she seemed to have an Ah-Hah! moment. "Naminé lets go back to class. You too, Roxas." Kairi grabbed Naminé's hand and put it in Roxas's and took Naminé's other hand. "We're with you right now, Nami." Kairi said, in a bit happier voice. Naminé's face broke into a big grin, and the world seemed brighter. She squeezed Kairi and Roxas's hands while walking into the gym. "Hey, go to Sora and tell him what happened, kay?" Kairi said in a motherly tone. "Kay!" Naminé then ran off. Roxas stood quietly next to Kairi, wondering what she needed Naminé gone for.

"After those," Kairi paused to find a good word, "outbursts...Naminé always acts like a child...then she slowly works her way back up to the Nami we all know and love. We don't know how she got autophobia but we know how to suppress it, which is just by keeping her with someone at all times. Sora and I promised her mama we would watch over her but....we only have 2 class periods with her. So...I want to ask you..." Kairi paused, as if she didn't know how to form a proper sentence. "Would you watch over Nami for us. Even if its from afar, you don't have to be her friend...just watch over her. I know you don't like her or whatever and you don't know her, but please, you'd be doing me a huge favor. I know that somewhere deep inside that gangster heart of yours you can care for her."

"I..." Roxas paused, not knowing how to respond.

"Just think about it." Kairi smiled softly and walked into class. "You better go too, you need to tell the teacher where you were."

**~*~**

When school ended, Naminé began her trek home. She was leaving a bit later because of the explaining she had to do when she got to Gym. She sighed to herself, remembering her break down earlier. _I wonder why Roxas was there,_ she thought, _Did he go get Kairi?_ She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. _Are we going to be friends now, or is this a one-time thing?_

She continued to walk quietly--_Rustle..._

She froze immediately and turned around. No one, both to her relief and to her sorrow. Just as she was about to turn back, she saw 3 men in front of her. She yelped a bit, backing away slightly. "Hello, little girl..." The one in the middle said. Naminé had never been in a situation like this, but she knew how to handle it. "Excuse me, I have to get to my house." She said, walking past them. They turned to her and followed. "Don't be like that. Let's have some fun..." They said at the same time, a creepy tone taking over their overly-sweet one. "No, thank you." Naminé said firmly. One grabbed her arm, "C'mon--"

"She said no." Naminé turned her head quickly to see Roxas standing not too far away, a murderous glare obvious in his eyes. The man didn't let go of Naminé, he only intensified the grip. The two other men stepped forwards toward Roxas, going to attack him at once. In almost inhuman speed, the boy jumped back, making the two men run into each other. Hands in his pockets, Roxas kicked the two men in the face with one swing of his leg, knocking them out. He turned his attention to the main problem, the man holding Naminé. The blonde boy glared at him, making the man shake a bit. "You can either let her go, or have no arm, your choice." His tone was cold, baneful, guarded. The man slowly let go of Naminé, and pushed her forward into Roxas's arms. He stepped in front of her, and knocked him out anyway.

Naminé looked around and she noticed the 3 men on the ground and Roxas walking away. "W-Wait!" Naminé called, grabbing his wrist. "Hm?" He looked to her slowly. "Thank you." She said, her voice ringing like a bell. "J-Just watch out where you walk. This place is dangerous at night." He muttered. "And you would know, right?" She laughed, hinting to the fact he was in a gang. Roxas looked away quickly. "Whatever." He ran away, hoping she didn't see his smile. "I hope this makes things better between us..." She whispers.

**~ Chapter 3 End ~**

_So, with the help of my sister, I managed to fix up this chapter a whole lot. So if it still sucks, just imagine how bad it was before. Reviews for cookies!_

_--Eat Moar Jelloz_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for your awesome reviews, guys. This chapter is dedicated to Brightest Darkest Heart and poohbearlover95. Thanks for reviewing! Now, I give you chapter 4!_

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

The trio hummed happily as they walked inside the school, all heads turning to them. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!" Sora greeted happily. A few 'good morning's could be heard responding. Naminé giggled at Sora while he skipped down the halls, hooking arms with Kairi, who hooked arms with Naminé. "Ah!" She laughed as Kairi and her were being dragged down the hall. "Slow down, Sora!" They said together. "NO! THE TRYOUTS ARE POSTED!" Sora yelled, earning a few laughs. from the surrounding people. Sora brought them to the boys locker room where he pointed at the papers hanging on the door. Under the soccer section, Sora's name was neatly printed at the top. "You got in the soccer team?!" Kairi squealed and Sora nodded, giving us a group bear hug. "Thats awesome, Sora!" Naminé smiled. "I knooooowwww!" The bell rang abruptly, signaling for them to go to first period. "Alright, I'll see you guys later." Naminé said, waving and turning to head to her first class. "Byeeeee!" She knew that Sora wouldn't be calm for a few more days. Giggling at the thought, she walked into class.

Naminé skipped happily to her seat and took out her materials. In her peripheral vision she saw someone sit next to her, and some whispers started. She knitted her eyebrows together and turned to see who it was. She was greeted by a big head of blonde spikes. "Erm, hi Roxas." She smiled a bit and he shrugged at her. _Well, its better than the glares_, Naminé thought. She folded her hands in her lap and laid back onto her seat. She closed her eyes serenely; it was nice having a friend in her classes. She felt a small feeling poke at her and she opened her blue eyes to see a piece of paper on her desk. She picked it up and squinted her eyes at the messy writing. "_From Roxas Strife, You shouldn't sleep in class. I'll help you this time, though, Naminé._" It said. She could feel the unconscious smile grow on her face again. "Thank you," She mouth to him and he nodded in turn.

Next was 2nd and 3rd period...what do you know? Roxas sat next to Naminé in this class too. She couldn't fight the ever-growing smile at the thought of not being alone anymore.

**~*~**

Lunch time arrived and Naminé happily left her class. She couldn't wait to tell Sora and Kairi of her new friendship with Roxas. As she walked into the cafeteria, her eyes widened at an unbelievable sight. Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, Marluxia, and Roxas were sitting with her two best friends. She ambulated towards the table and raised her fine brows, "So...whats going on here?" Axel and Demyx got up, shot Roxas a knowing smile, and wrapped their arms around her shoulders. "Nam, wassup?!" They beamed. "H-Huuuh?" She replied stupidly. "Oh, you need a proper introduction!" Axel clapped his hands and jerked a thumb towards himself. "I'm Axel, got it memorized?" Naminé blushed at his wink. "Uh, yes, I think so."

This time Marluxia spoke up, "Axel, I think she already knows us all." Larxene snorted, "Yeah, especially shortstuff over here," She said, waving towards Roxas. Said boy growled at her and muttered a "Shut Up."

"Anywaaay," Demyx interrupted, "we came to invite you guys to our party." Sora and Kairi beamed at this idea. "Ooh what kind?!" Axel crossed his arms, "Well we decided to throw ourselves a welcoming party tomorrow. We only invite our closest friends...well the ones that don't make us gag. So, you three are invited. Don't worry, no alcohol, only root beer and Ramune!" He laughed heartily. "So, whataya say?" Demyx asked, leaning forward with anticipation. "I'm there!" Kairi said, in turn making Sora and Naminé agree. "Great!!" The red head and sandy blonde hugged Naminé and Kairi, gave Sora a pat on the back, and dragged the rest of their gang away. Roxas looked at Naminé for a brief second with a blank stare then felt the corner of his lip twitch upwards and he turned away quickly.

"Something's up," Kairi said as soon as they were out of ear-shot. "Yeah, first they were this notorious gang, beating up random people around the block and now they're going and inviting people to parties. And did you see the look Axel and Demyx kept on shooting Roxas?" Sora picked at his spaghetti. "Yeah, definitely suspicious." Kairi said. "C'mon, guys," Naminé nibbled on her omelette, "Maybe they really are nice people?"

Sora snorted, "Thats not very likely." Kairi nodded in agreement. "I guess."

**~*~**

Naminé sat in her seat in math, taking out her homework and pencils. "'Sup, Nam," Axel sat next to her with Larxene and Roxas following. "Oh, um, hello Axel, Roxas, Larxene." She smiled at them all, wondering where this sudden kindness came from. "So, the party is going to be at Marluxia's house, got it memorized? Here's his address." Axel gave her a slip of paper. "Spread the word." He winked at her then looked forward at the teacher. Naminé looked at the three next to her. I_ guess I'm not alone anymore...this party can help me have more friends._ Naminé felt a sudden wave of confidence. _I can't wait now! _She thought, getting so excited she didn't notice the bell ring, signaling her free period with her new friend Roxas. She jumped up and ran to her sanctuary, hoping that Roxas would arrive there too.

She put her bag on the edge of the wall and leaned on the railing, enjoying the air blowing in her face. Naminé heard the click of a door and saw Roxas walk over beside her. "I'm sorry for yesterday...Roxas." Naminé apologized, smiling softly. "No, I'm sorry. You can't help it...your autophobia." He scratched the back of his head. "Oh, I also apologize for letting you see me freak out like that...it was very inappropriate of me."

"No, like I said, it wasn't your fault." Roxas put a hand on her shoulder. "Just don't worry about it," Roxas smirked sheepishly, "I kinda told the gang about you...they want to help."

"Thanks Roxas." She said, not taking her eyes away from the city stretched out in front of her. "No problem." _What they want to help isn't your autophobia_, Roxas thought to himself, blushing slightly. The bell rang from the inside and Naminé finally broke her gaze from the city. "You're really nice...ya know....for a gangster." She giggled while walking to the door and left him on the rooftop to his own thoughts.

**~*~**

Kairi and Naminé emerged from the girl's locker room together to find that they were going to play some basketball. The girls met up with Sora and they jogged together to the basketball racks. "Lets practice some free-throws." Kairi suggested. Naminé nodded just in time to hear some cheering. The trio turned their heads to see Axel and Roxas duking it out in an all-out basketball game, one-on-one. Roxas held the ball, gracefully sliding past Axel, and he made a shot. The crowd forming cheered as the ball made it into the net. Roxas laughed at Axel, a beautiful sight to the platinum blonde watching him. Axel put him in a head lock as a yelled tore out in the gym. "Watch out!" Just as Naminé was about to turn and see where it was coming from, a basketball hit her square in the face, drawing a bit of blood from her nose. "Ouch," there were a few murmurs going on as Kairi, Sora, Roxas and Axel rushed to her side. Coach Cloud came out and assessed the damage done to Naminé's pale face. "Strife, take her to the nurse." He pushed the blonde boy up to the bleeding girl, who was attempting to stand dizzily. "You okay, Nam?" Roxas asked as he hooked her arm around his shoulder and his arm around her waist. "I think so." She mumbled, her voice muffled by her hand that was held up to her nose.

He chuckled a bit before opening the door to Nurse Aerith's office. "Ah, Mr Strife, pleasure to see you again." She said, smiling when she saw Naminé latched around him. "Again?" Naminé wondered. Roxas blew off her comment, "Her face got hit with a basketball, its bleeding." Nurse Aerith nodded and handed Naminé some paper towels. "Clean that up while I get my tools." Nurse Aerith left, leaving Roxas and Naminé alone. "Thanks for walking me here. I think I'm suffering from blood loss." She moaned and threw her head back to stop the bleeding.

"Anytime." Roxas gave her more paper towels. Nurse Aerith came back in with a bag of the assumed tools. "Alright, thank you, Mr. Strife. Get back to class and I'll take care of Ms. Highwind. Please tell the teacher that she's staying until school's over." Roxas nodded and waved to Naminé before leaving. His smile never left his face.

**~*~**

"Hey Nam, how's your nose?" Kairi asked, walking into the nurse's office that day after school. "Its okay, the ball just made it bleed, no biggie." Naminé already had all her things and was laying down on the bed in there. "I'm ready." She said, standing and grabbing her bag and her clothes. "Alright lets go." The two walked out and saw Sora leaning on the wall. "Hey Nam," He face turned into a pouty one. "Aw you don't have one of those basketball prints on your face?" Kairi smacked his head. "Our poor Naminé just got hit in the head with a basketball and all you care about is the marks they make?"

"C'mon it would be cool to see!" Sora complained holding onto his head. "No it--" Naminé interrupted them with a whiny little kid voice, "Mommy, Daddy, stop fighting!" After a pause of silence, the trio started laughing.

"You two sounded like a married couple!" Naminé said, wiping a tear out of her eyes. The pause of silence returned. "A c-c-couple?" Sora stuttered, his face getting red. "Uh, yeah," She raised an eyebrow at his peculiar behavior. "Well, we should be getting home." Kairi interrupted, her face paler than usual. "Erm...okay." Naminé pursed her lips in thought. _What's with them?_ She thought.

They walked outside of the double doors to the school and to their houses.

**~*~**

After dinner, Naminé plopped herself onto her bed and withdrew her cellphone. She dialed Kairi's number and put the phone to her ear. After about 3 rings, Kairi picked up, "Hey Nam, what's up?"

"What was with you and Sora today?" She asked. There was a short pause before Kairi's answer. "Nothing. I don't see what you're talking about. How was your time alone with Roxas in the nurses office?" Naminé smiled, "Well--Hey! Don't change the subject!" She heard Kairi sigh, "I'm sorry...I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. But, I really am interested in what happened with Roxas. Tell meee!"

"Okay, okay," Naminé laughed. "So, when we got to the Nurse's office, she said 'Ah, Mr. Strife, pleasure to see you again.' And of course, I was wondering what she meant by again, but Roxas just blew off my comment." Kairi hummed in thought, "What a butt. He's hiding something from you. Man, you just became friends and he's already got a secret." Naminé looked at her ceiling with a sad expression, "Yeah," She sighed.

Kairi laughed, "Aw, is little Naminé in wuv?" She said in a teasing voice. "No! We just became friends." Naminé grew quiet, "And if he was hesitant in becoming friends, who knows what it will be like in a relationship."

"So you do like him?"

"No!"

Naminé could hear her mom calling her name. "Oh, Kai, I gotta go, mom's calling. I'll see you in the morning so we can get ready for the party."

**~ Chapter 4 End ~**

_Okay, just to keep you guys informed, Roxas being in a gang IS going to have a big part in the story, but right now it's focusing on Naminé's autophobia and their relationship. Then it will focus on the Org. XIII part, THEN, it will mix the two together and make the end. Then possibly a sequel. Expect the gang part around chapter 6 or 7, somewhere around there. So be patient. There's gonna be tons of drama in that part...be prepared!_

_--Eat Moar Jelloz_


End file.
